Birou Family Revisited/Transcript
Four years ago... Announcer: "Four years ago, Orla was a terrible amok runner, and she was the worst child you could ever encounter..." Orla: "I....HATE...CARROTS!!!!" Nicole: "Orla...into the Naughty Pit! NOW!" Orla: "BUT IT'S NOT THE FOOD THAT I LIKE!!!" Nicole: "You lost trampoline time." Announcer: "Mealtime was no better...especially the former tyke was a picky eater..." Orla: "I WANT MY PIZZA!" Announcer: "The former tyke deserved spankings for ruining the holidays..." Nicole: "If I have to sizzle your rear to fix your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." Announcer: "Such as a messed-up funeral for her grandfather..." Nicole: "I am never taking you to another funeral, ever!" Announcer: "Then, Orla came into none of that after..." Orla: "Mummy...I'm gonna die...It hurts..." And now... text saying "5 years ago" Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU!" Aunty Carol: "My lord!" Orla: "Ha ha! I am going to run across the street!" Nicole: "Orla, those are the ashes of your grandfather!" Orla: "Nicholas broke it! Punish him!" text saying "4 years ago" Nicole: "Orla Jasmine Birou! We are leaving!" Orla: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, MUMMY! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Orla: (singing) "Amazing Grace...How Sweet the Sound...That saved a wretch like me...I once was lost, but now am found...was blind, but now I see..." Orla: (slurring) "I......om.....syyyyyyyyyyyk..." (Translated: I am sick.) barfs nods Orla: "NO! I hate lettuce! It's yucky!" Orla: "I...HATE...CARROTS!" text saying "3 years ago" Orla: "I shall shut you up with some sturdy duct tape!" Theory of Nicole title screen displays text saying "2 years ago" Nicole: "I'd like you to meet our two new twin sons, Brahm and Treat." text saying "1 year ago" Jo: "The Paci-Fairy is going to collect your binky to give it to the babies who need it." text saying "Right now" Long Time, No See Jo: "Nicole, it's been a while. How are you?" Nicole: "I'm doing good, thank you." Jo: "How are you girls doing?" Orla: "I'm doing fine, Jo-Jo...except for one thing," are heard in the background Kayla and Orla: "Treat and Brahm." Orla: "Oh, it's so loud and noisy, it's driving Mom, Robert, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and me crazy!" Treat: "I want my sucker!" screams Observation begins Robert: "Brahm, Haidyn, Kayla, Orla, Skyla, Treat, time for church!" Nicole: "Let's hop to it!" Orla, Kayla, Haidyn, and Skyla: "OK!" Treat: "I don't wanna go to church!" Brahm: "Not me!" Nicole: "Come on, boys! We need to go to church! Get dressed!" Jo: "But the boys were having none of it." Nicole: "Come on, we're gonna be late for church!" Observation continues Jo: "Later on, the family went to swim in the pool." gets Brahm and Treat in their swim trunks while Nicole gets Haidyn, Kayla, Orla and Skyla in their swim suits Nicole: "Okay, guys. Are you ready to have fun?" Orla, Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla: "Yeah!" and Treat push Orla and Kayla in the pool Jo: "And then the boys pushed the girls into the pool." and Brahm push Skyla and Haidyn into the pool Robert: "Girls, are you okay?" and Treat jump in the pool as if nothing happened Orla: "Yeah, I'm fine." Kayla: "Me too." Nicole: "Girls, what happened?" Haidyn: "A SHARK! MOM, DAD, THERE'S A SHARK IN THE POOL!" Nicole: "What the--?!" smacks Haidyn in the face, while Treat bites Orla's leg Orla: "Mom, a shark bit me!" looks at the water to notice Brahm and Treat Nicole: "Naughty boys!" Jo: "It turned out that the so-called 'shark' were really the twin boys." Robert: "What? What happened?" Orla: "TREAT BIT ME!" Skyla: "BRAHM PUSHED ME IN THE POOL!" Haidyn: "BRAHM SMACKED ME!" Kayla: "WE ALL GOT PUSHED IN THE POOL!" Cut to: Nicole: "Your behavior was embarrassing and appalling. From now on, you are not going swimming until you learn to behave and I am going to arrange two babysitters the next time we go places that is swimming-related. Instead of swimming, you are going to listen to the babysitters because your behavior was very appalling!" Brahm and Treat: "Aw, man!" Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "We're going to introduce the boys the rules. Number one: no shrieking; number two: no pushing people in the pool; number three: use indoor voices..." Naughty Pits and Treat work together scribbling pictures of someone resembling the parents and the girls being run over by a steamroller and some profane language with their crayons Orla: "Mom, the boys are coloring on the wall!" Brahm: "YOU USED TO DO THAT STUFF TOO!" comes over to the direction Nicole: (gasps) "Look what you have done! You are going to the Naughty Pit, boys!" Treat: "We aren't, stinker!" puts Brahm and Treat into their perspective Naughty Pits and confiscates Brahm's Diego plush toy and Treat's Barney plush toy Snack Box Technique Jo: "I wanted Nicole to clean out all the junk that the twins eat." Ask Supernanny Reward Chart Jo: "I'm now introducing the Reward Chart to you, boys." Onward DVD Meeting Epic Tantrum Treat: "Mummy, can we have Burger King Kids' meals?" Brahm: "We want cheeseburgers, French fries, and coca cola!" Nicole: "Not today! We are going to have salad with chicken!" starts bawling Brahm: "But, we don't like that food!" Nicole: "You boys are going to eat what we are having and that's that." The twins VS the babysitters Jo: "The family is going out to the lake, and Nicole has confirmed that she would arrange two young babysitters for the boys, and she did. What was going on, was making the two babysitters' lives miserable." [Orla comes out with a Tangled bathing suit on] [Kayla comes out with a Disney Princess bathing suit on] Kayla: "Where's Haidyn?" Haiydn: "I'm here" Robert: "Is everybody ready to go?" Treat: "Why do we have to be stuck at home with Dumb and Dumber!" and Liz look offended but don't say anything Nicole: "The list of emergency numbers is on the refrigerator, and their naptime is at 2:15pm." Melissa: "Okay." Nicole: "Their lunches are steamed pita chicken tacos with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, jalapenos, and fajitas." Robert: "The taco bar is over there. See you guys at 4:00pm." The twins forfeit Time for Jo to go Family update Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts